


Shade of Blue

by ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiels eyes are too pretty for dean, Dean In Love, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean loves pie ... and cas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil/pseuds/ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil
Summary: Dean thinking about Cas's eyes while buying pie ... and realising something





	Shade of Blue

He didn't even know how it happened. Dean had no idea why this imagine was stuck in his mind, refusing to go away. He hadn't even seen Castiel in days. But on his way to the grocery store to get pie, while listening to ACDC in the Impala, it suddenly popped up and he was not able to ban it. 

It wasn't even a real image though. More a colour, a deep, warm, really nice shade of blue. The most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. 

To be honest, it reminded him of the sea. Of course this colour was deeper than any sea on this planet, hiding way more secrets than any water possibly could. 

Depending on the light, it sometimes also reminded him a bit of the sky on a warm, sunny day without any clouds. 

But no, that wasn't a good comparison. Nothing in this world could be compared to this shade of blue, could compare with it.

Nothing in the entire universe was more worthy of being looked at than this shade of blue. 

Nothing, really nothing, was more pleasant, more satisfying, more beautiful to look at than this shade of blue.

And there was not a single thing out there that made him feel better than looking at this shade of blue. 

Nothing that made him feel more comfortable.  
Nothing that made him feel more loved.  
Nothing that released more warmth inside his chest.

Nothing that felt more like home.

He really had to admit what he hadn't realized before.

Nothing felt more like home than looking in his eyes.

Now, all of sudden, after years of staring into these eyes without even knowing the reason, he realized. 

That feeling that filled up his whole body when he looked into those eyes, that shade of blue, was the closest to happiness he would ever get. 

The eyes of that goddamn angel.


End file.
